Biju Knights
by Hikari Ino
Summary: This is a back story for Renia from Zk's ZDK set in Advent timeline.


_**Biju Knights the Beginning**_

_**By: Hikari Ino**_

**Disclaimer: **I only own the Buji knights and Renia to find out more about Renia in a different story read Zk's ZKD Series. 

Long ago in a land far away there lived a group of heroes called The Biju Knights. The knights were chosen to guard the barrier between the human and demon worlds. Through time the knight of the eight head snake decide it was tired of being a guardian so it decide to betray the other knights by helping demons get into the human world, but the knight of Kyubbi found out and confronted the snake and sealed him and his powers away soon the other decide to separate in different places around the world the knights of Kyubbi and Shukaku son decide that the next generation would soon take up the mantle.

"Miss Megumi pay attention" the teacher yelled.

A young girl snapped out of her day dream and looked up. She had long blonde and braided hair and golden amber eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless black zipped up shirt and black baggy pants. She wore brown combat boots. Slung over the back of the chair was a red overcoat. Her name was Renia Michiko Elric Megumi, but she preferred to be called Ren.

"Yes sir" she said.

"Well now that I have your attention can you please answer the question?" he said.

Ren looked up and saw a complicated math problem Ren may have been 12 years old but she was already in 12th grade and taking advanced classes

"XY2 to the sixth" She answered

"Correct Miss Megumi" The teacher says.

It was after school and Ren was walking home she was reading a book her grandfather had given her when she was 6 years old. She came to her house.

"Mom I'm home" she yelled.

"Welcome home Renia dinners almost ready and your father should be here any minute" Her mother shouted

. "Okay also I got my test scores back today." Ren yelled back.

"Let me see" she said.

Her mother came out of the kitchen. Her Mother had Blond hair like and golden amber eyes she was wearing a blue dress. "Top marks again I wouldn't be surprise if you made it through college in one month." She said

"I guess" Ren said

While going up the stairs to her room she then past her father's study it was always lock and would only be open if he was there she always wondered what her father did in there.

Later that night she heard a noise coming from down stairs she opened her door to se two men down stairs the first one had Black hair, Emerald color eyes, dark purple color trench coat the second man had Gray color hair, blue eyes, dark blue shirt and leather pants, and his teeth are sharp as a shark. They both had a weird symbol on there hands. She looked down and saw her mother on the ground lying in her own blood

"Mom" Renia said completely terrified

Then she saw her dad fighting the black haired man but gray haired one disappeared then he saw him coming up the stairs toward her! Her dad tossed her the key to his study and said.

"Ren go in to my study take the bag on the desk and run"

She ran toward where her father's study was. The gray haired man grabbed her ankle "Now now don't be afraid little girl we won't hurt you much"

Ren didn't know weather to be angry at him for calling her little or afraid because she might die. She then noticed that a transmutation circle that she drew yesterday was still there she stretched her arm to reach it when she touched it glow blue and large hand hit man he was so surprised by the hand that he let go of Ren's leg.

"Note to self thank Gramps for teaching me alchemy."

She quickly took the key her farther gave her and put in to the keyholeand opened into her dad's study she the saw a small satchel inside was a package and some money it was about 15 million dollars in cash. Then the door was being struck by lighting she ran to the side of the wall and started to draw a very complex transmutation circle finally she was finished and quickly touched it just as the door got destroyed. The grayed haired man looked around and Ren was gone. He then went back downstairs to his partner.

"Did you get her Renkotsu" The black haired man said.

"No, Frederick she disappear with the items" He said.

"Don't worry she won't get far." He said.

Renia was running straight toward the airport she knew where to go she decide to go to Germany where her grandfather and uncle on her mom's side lived Edward and Alphonse Elric. When on the plane Renia took out the package from the satchel she opened it and saw a bracelet with a weird design, two charms on a sliver chain one looked like a fox and the other looked like a raccoon dog, and a letter. Ren opened it and read it:

_Dear Ren,_

_I was planning on giving you this when you turned 16, but you need them now may the severe you well._

_Love, Father._

Ren nearly started to cry but held them back while she placed the bracelet and necklace on just as the plane landed. It was 6 in the morning she knew Uncle Al would be up by now so she walks to a payphone and started to dial the number.

A few minutes a car pulled up to a bench where Ren was sitting and looked to see her grandfather and uncle.

"You have some explaining to do young lady" Her Grandfather said.

"I'll explain as soon as we get to the house Gramps" Ren said as she hopped into the back seat.

Pretty good beginning Renkotsu and Frederick belong to Milordo-z 2.0. Read and Review.


End file.
